english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Prescott
Simon Prescott (born May 26, 1936 in Brooklyn, New York) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Blancbec, King Louis XII 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Lord Seobong Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Argento Soma (2003) - Scientist A (ep16) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Doctor (ep2), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Dr. Isaac Gilmore *Daigunder (2003) - Mayor (ep6) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) - Centarumon (ep10) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Asuda Akio (ep15) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Old Man (ep1) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Gnome (ep7), King Bartholomew (ep3), Prince Bluebeard (ep11), The King (ep13), The King (ep17), Tree (ep18) *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2003) - Professor (ep8) *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Aristotle Onabes (ep42), Dentist (ep13), Dom (ep67), Domino (ep68), Jaws (ep69), Judge (ep21), Kazuo Tokumitsu (ep73), Mr. Queen (ep72), Oz (ep4), Police Chief (ep12), Socrates Nexus (ep11) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Doctor *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Old Priest (ep24), Tao Master *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Goro Inukai (ep11) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Jihei (ep8), Kaneshiroya, Shibaemon (ep6), Tokuemon (ep1) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Gramps (ep1) *Teknoman (1994) - Darkon *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - John Rogers *The Big O (2001) - Miguel Soldano 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Zookeeper *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - Captain 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Dr. Onishi *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Nakamura *Metropolis (2002) - Dr. Laughton *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Duke Degwin Zabi *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Meitzer Ronah *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Vice Minister Nerredon *WXIII: Patlabor (2003) - Fisherman, Toshiro Kurisu 'OVA - Dubbing' *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Professor Slade *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *Gatchaman (1997) - Additional Voices *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Reverend Fuuten *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Rugens (ep5) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Eiphar Synapse *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Gouken *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005) - Old Master *Ys II (2003) - Elder Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Onmyoji (2003) - Emperor Mikado *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Yamadaira 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Loyax (ep27) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1996) - Master Vile *Saban's Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) - Master Vile (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Chili Con Carnage (2007) - Cesar Morales, Mama Virgillo *Dark Reign 2 (2000) - Ordic, Additional Voices *Field Commander (2006) - General *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Ansel, Dumal, Nuglat, Rolkid, Solomon, Zokan Thunderer *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (1999) - Additional Voices *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Narration *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Kyric, Necryl *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Bivander Zane, Tuskin, Uhland *Stonekeep (1995) - Gargoyle, Torin *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Spoon *Total Overdose: A Gunslinger's Tale in Mexico (2005) - Cesar Moralez, Papa Muerte *Wetlands (1995) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Tartarga *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Tartarga *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Nicholas A. Andersen *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed (2004) - Professor *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Additional Voices *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Gato *The Bouncer (2001) - Wong Leung Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2007. External Links *Simon Prescott on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors